Wikipedia Madness
by LaughItOut226
Summary: Fourteen people from Sonic come together to check out Wikipedia. They find out more about themselves and their characters. Rated T for language.
1. Knuckles the Echidna

FastReader22: I thought that, well, writing a new story would be better and I was reading about Mario on Wikipedia so I thought maybe I will write a fanfic about Wikipedia. And I did. You may skip until you see a bolded line.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Big, Cosmo and Vanilla were all crowding around the computer. They were going to invite more people to come, but no more than fourteen people could squeeze to see the computer screen. Luckily, the computer was the new Apple computer which had widescreen.

"So, what should we search for?" Amy asked excitedly.

Vector shrugged, "I don't know, it was you who called us over to _admire_ your new Apple computer."

"Look!" Tails exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

Their homepage which was Noogle had some news. It said '_Wikipedia won the Most Visit Website Award for the first half of 2010_'.

Cream said, "Let's check Wiki…Wiki…"

"It's Wikipedia, sweetie," Vanilla patted Cream's shoulder.

Sonic clicked on it and when they reached the front page of Wikipedia, they were stuck. They had nothing to search for.

Blaze suggested, "There's a nice picture there at the animal section. Let's check that out!"

**Sonic scrolled down to the animal section and read out, "All about echidnas today. Just a click away."**

"What the hell would Sonic click on that for!" Knuckles blared. "You can just ask me, I'm an echidna."

Charmy sighed, "Knuckles, Wikipedia has all the information that you might not know about! Click on it, Sonic!"

Sonic clicked on the word 'Echidna' and left the page to load.

Knuckles growled and said, "If I get to you, Charmy, I'm gonna…"

He could not end his sentence as the page already loaded. Knuckles started reading it really quickly.

The first line was '**Echidna, also known as spiny anteaters, belongs to the family ****Tachyglossidae**** in the monotreme order of egg-laying mammals.**'

Silver gasped and pointed at Knuckles, "Oh…you're an anteater! What's an anteater?" He ignored his own question and continued to read.

Espio said, "Scroll down, Sonic. I wanna read the description."

Sonic scrolled down to the description.

**Echidnas are small mammals that are covered with coarse hair and spines.**

Big exclaimed, "You have spines? Where? I wanna see them!"

Knuckles slapped Big's hand. "Knock it off, Big. It's just spines."

**Superficially they resemble the anteaters of South America and other spiny mammals like hedgehogs and porcupines; this is due to convergent evolution.**

Cream asked, "So their saying that echidnas look like hedgehogs and porcupines?"

"Hey, now that they mention it, yeah! Knuckles looks pretty much like me!" Silver joked. He was always joking now and then.

"Could you just shut up for a second?" Knuckles slapped his forehead. "You guys are killing me, literally."

**They have very short, strong limbs with large claws and are powerful diggers.**

Tails said, "Knuckles didn't tell me he was short. Or can dig well."

"Who the f*** said that to you?" Knuckles blew his top. "I'm taller than most of you and you guys can dig much faster than me."

Blaze was thinking. "So, you're saying that you're not an echidna?" she finally asked.

"Did I say that?"

Amy agreed with Blaze, "But you disagreed with most of the facts here."

Before Knuckles could say anything, Big said, "Let's just get on with the facts."

**Echidnas have a tiny mouth and a toothless jaw. They feed by tearing open soft logs, anthills. And use their long, sticky tongue, which protrudes from their snout, to collect their prey.**

Vanilla said softly, "Eww." She did not want to ruin Knuckles feeling.

"That's so disgusting!" Charmy exclaimed.

Everyone had a disgusted expression except for Knuckles and the kind ones.

"Excuse me," Vector said as he went to the toilet and vomited.

Knuckles banged the table, "I can't take this anymore!"

**Male echidnas have a four-headed penis. During mating, the heads on one side "shut down" and do not grow in size; the other two are used to release semen into the female's two-branched reproductive tract. The heads used are swapped each time the mammal copulates.**

Sonic, Tails and Silver went to the toilet to vomit this time and the others skipped that line and went on to the next line.

**Contrary to previous research, the echidna does enter REM sleep, albeit only when the ambient temperature is around 25°C.**

Cosmo looked at the thermometer. It was over 30°C and Knuckles sure was wide awake. She zoomed back to her seat.

The rest of the facts were boring so they decided to help cool Knuckles by going back to the front page.

"Let's look at the character section," Big suggested.

Sonic looked over at the character section. "Uh no." On the character section, the huge words '**Knuckles the echidna, famous and fun-loving**'.

Tails gulped as Sonic clicked on it.

Silver whispered, "Go to personality."

"Yeah, now!" Charmy encouraged.

Vector said, "Don't be afraid."

Cosmo held Tails's hand and clicked on it with the mouse. Tails blushed slightly as Cosmo smiled.

**Knuckles is honest, independent, headstrong, devoted to his duty and often gullible.**

At reading that, Cream said, "Wow, Knuckles! You're so great!"

Cheese added, "Chao! Chao!"

Amy said, "Hey, Knuckles skip the last three words because if you blow up, I'll hit you with my Piko Piko Hammer!"

Big and Espio exclaimed, "Go to relationships!"

Amy eyed Knuckles and went to friends and allies.

**Sonic the hedgehog (friendly rival)**

**Miles "Tails" Prower (Good friend)**

**Rouge the bat (sometimes, possible love interest)**

**Dr. Eggman (formerly)**

Knuckles stood up and wanted to throw the computer out the window. "I don't like Rouge!" he screamed.

Amy used her Piko Piko Hammer and whacked his head. She read the names and said, "Sonic, you two are friends."

"I guess they haven't updated it for like, a year," Silver noted.

Vector said, "Maybe two."

"I said one year. Means one year."

Charmy and Cream said, "Put a sock in it!"

Vanilla said, "Let's check out rivals."

**Wario (in the Olympic Games)**

**Rouge the bat (Rival)**

**Blaze the cat (Formerly)**

Blaze asked, "Why the hell is my name in rivals? We're friends. I guess."

Cosmo scrolled down to enemies.

**Shade the hedgehog (formerly)**

**Rouge the bat (in incidents involving the Master Emerald)**

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, that's totally true."

And there they had it, the story of echidnas and Knuckles.

"This shit is finally over!" Knuckles laughed madly as he raced off.

Everyone shrugged it off.

**A/N Click on that button down there to make me smile. I like long reviews and if you think this story is horrible, then don't click on that button. The next chapter…I don't know who yet. For the relationship, I only wrote those with tags. Most of the information is true.**


	2. Espio the Chameleon

FastReader22: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! But before you start reading the story, I want to do some shoutouts to some reviewers.

**SummerWrites: **Thanks for your review!

**The-4-ninjas: **Your idea, LOL!

**Estival o' StrykerX: **Pretty much. Read "Wikipedia: Hedgehogs" too!

**Lucy Labrador: **Maybe I'll do Shadow or Sonic next. But read on to find out why I'll do others first.

**Koollolly: **You don't have to wait any longer because it's right here!

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Big, Cosmo and Vanilla were all crowding around the computer. They were going to invite more people to come, but no more than fourteen people could squeeze to see the computer screen. Luckily, the computer was the new Apple computer which had widescreen.

"So, we've already checked out about Knuckles and echidnas," Sonic remembered.

Silver commented, "And boy, was it horrible."

"So, who's next in line?" Vanilla asked.

Cream suggested, "What about me?"

Amy smiled at her and said, "We'll find out more about rabbit next time, Cream. Why don't we search for those that are not common?"

Everybody looked around and chose to find out about Espio.

Espio said, "It's okay for me. I wanted to find out about myself too." Espio was a chameleon but they searched for Espio first.

Once at the Espio page, Tails went to '**Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games**'.

**Espio appears as one of the referees. It may have been that he was once supposed to be playable, but, no evidence to that has been provided to date. He is playable to some extent, through hacks of the game.**

"What shit is this?" Espio shouted. "People can hack into me?"

Silver laughed, "I didn't know that! I could have hacked into you if I knew it."

"But aren't you—" started Blaze. "Oh yeah."

Next, they checked out '**Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games**'.

**Espio appears once again as a referee. He is seen either just standing next to the starting gate or firing a starting pistol. There is also an Espio costume that your Mii can wear. Again he is also playable via hack.**

When seeing a word, Espio said, "Just? I'm _just_ standing next to the starting gate or firing a starting pistol?"

"You pretty much are, actually," Big noted.

Vector, who had read finish the paragraph, said, "To go personality before going to relationships."

**Espio is very serious, calm and disciplined. He is talented with computers, and plays the shamisen as a hobby.**

"Chao?" Cheese asked.

Cream said, "I think Cheese is asking if you really are talented with computers."

"Well, I am and I was the one who made you that happy birthday show."

"Thank you, Espio!" Cream said cheerfully. "I thought it was Mommy who made it."

Vanilla said, "Espio helped me made it, I told him what to put in it."

They went on to relationships, friends and allies.

There were many but none with any tags. So they went to rivals and foes. No tags either but they decided to go with it.

**Dr. Eggman**

**Eggman Nega**

**Black Arms**

**Metal Sonic**

Sonic, at seeing all those names, said, "They are as worst as hell. I hate them like I hate losing."

That was all for Espio, but now, they were going to search for chameleons. They typed the word '**Chameleon**' inside the searchbox.

They read the first paragraph.

**They are distinguished by their parrot-like zygodactylous feet, their separately mobile and stereoscopic eyes, their very long, highly modified, and rapidly extrudable tongues, their swaying gait, the possession by many of a prehensile tail, crests or horns on their distinctively shaped heads, and the ability of some to change color.**

Cosmo said softly, "You have nothing like that."

"What the…? Why isn't purple in color inside this?" Espio stood up suddenly, pushing his chair backwards.

Silver laughed, "Maybe you're purple only because you're angry!"

"Shut up, Silver! Espio's burned up," Big whispered, nudging Silver's elbow.

When Vector heard the words 'burned up' he sang, "_I'm hot, you're cold, you go around, like you know, who I am…_"

"Oh my gosh, Vector!" Blaze gasped, after listening to him singing. "You sound wonderful! I didn't know you listened to Jonas Brothers!"

Amy asked, "Do you, Blaze?"

"If it's not the point, then don't ask it," Charmy said softly.

Sonic shouted out, "How in the world did we get here anyway?"

"Whatever, let's get back," Tails said, turning his attention back to the computer.

**Chameleons vary greatly in size and body structure, with maximum total length varying from 3.3 cm to 68.5 cm.**

All of them turned to look at Espio.

"Is there something wrong with this website?" Espio asked after reading that line.

Silver told Cosmo and Vanilla his joke. "Maybe it's not the website that is wrong, it's Espio!" He chuckled loudly which others thought was crazy.

**Chameleon species have in common their foot structure, eyes, lack of ears, and tongues.**

Sonic asked, "Wait, if you don't have ears, how can you hear us?"

"How the heck would I know?" Espio shouted.

They went on to the next paragraph.

**Some chameleon species are able to change their skin colors. Different chameleon species are able to change different colors which can include pink, blue, red, orange, green, black, brown, light blue, yellow and turquoise.**

Espio smiled for the first time. "See? They said some chameleons. Not all, and I am one of those."

Nobody made anymore comments and went straight to the line paragraph at feeding behavior.

**Chameleons generally eat locusts, mantis, crickets, grasshopper and other insects, but ****larger chameleons have been known to eat small birds and other lizards.**

Charmy and Vector said, "You must be the giant size chameleon."

Espio said calmly, "For your information, I eat apples. And that is my favourite food too."

Luckily for them, they had successfully went find information about their friends without any mad stuff happening. Maybe some, but that's normal for them to blare up.

**A/N Like usual, if you like it or have some comments for it, click on that button down there, long reviews are my favorites! And also, hate it? Then don't click on that button, you waste time. Most of the information is true. Oh yeah, if you think that the Wikipedia is fake, think again. Thanks!**


	3. Vector the Crocodile

FastReader22: Thank you to all the reviewers and I'll do another set of shoutouts to those early birds. Again, you may skip till the bolded area.

**Koollolly: **Well, you are going to find out in this chapter!

**S0n1cTheHedgeh0g: **I'm going to work on it! Thanks!

**The-4-ninjas: **I'll make it as funny as it can. This is not as far as I can go yet. I'm saving the best for last as we always say.

**Graystripe: **Let's see if it is Tails or not!

**WindGoddess Rune: **That's what this chapter holds so read on!

**Leah 'L's the hedgehog: **Hope you will think this chapter is funny!

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Big, Cosmo and Vanilla were all crowding around the computer. They were going to invite more people to come, but no more than fourteen people could squeeze to see the computer screen. Luckily, the computer was the new Apple computer which had widescreen.

Sonic said, "Okay, Knuckles. Done."

"Espio. Done," Knuckles continued.

Tails asked, "Who will it be now?"

"Will it be me yet?" Cream asked eagerly. She was really excitedly to find out about rabbits.

Amy smiled sweetly to her and put her arm around her shoulder. "Not yet, Cream. But soon, very soon."

"How about Cheese?" Vanilla suggested suddenly.

The room was silent before Silver shook his head and said, "Vector might have a lot of secrets he is holding up his sleeves."

"Yeah, let's find out about him!" Charmy exclaimed giving Vector a cheeky grin.

**So, the third animal was Vector the crocodile. **On Noogle, Sonic typed in** 'Vector the crocodile Wikipedia'**.

After clicking on it, they went to the page about Vector. After the description of his name and such, the next line was…

**Vector is a large strong anthropomorphic crocodile. Vector's trademark is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions.**

Time stood still for a few seconds.

"Hey, Vector. What songs do you listen to?" Big asked, as he read the sentence. He asked, "Is it even switched on?"

Blaze snapped her fingers. "I know what he listens to! Remember when we were searching about Espio…"

"_Shut up, Silver! Espio's burned up," Big whispered, nudging Silver's elbow._

_When Vector heard the words 'burned up' he sang, "I'm hot, you're cold, you go around, like you know, who I am…"_

"Oh…so that's what you listen to!" Espio nodded, understanding.

Vector's face was red. "No I don't! I listen to better songs such as…"

"Let's just get on with the description," Cosmo said, scrolling the page down.

Next, was Vector's personality.

**Vector is the head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency, and will take almost any job so long as the pay is right. He has a rough demeanor, and at times he is even downright rude, but deep down he's actually quite a kind soul, and has been known to occasionally do cases for free.**

Vector pointed at the screen saying, "You see! I'm a kind soul! Loser!" He placed a "Loser" sign.

"And he is downright rude sometimes," Charmy said, shrugging.

Vector shouted, "Could you don't talk about that shit at a time like now?"

They ignored them and went on to weaknesses.

**He can be rather clumsy quite often, and he's not exactly the best straightforward thinker, despite his current intelligence. He's also known to be very obnoxious.**

Tails laughed, "I understand what you mean by obnoxious." He froze as Vector used his cold stare at Tails. Tails laughed awkwardly.

"You better keep that stupid mouth close you hear me?" Vector flared up.

They went to friends. The ones with tags were these.

**Doctor Bob Bobble (Fleetway)**

**Mario (Olympic Games)**

**Donkey Kong (Olympic Winter Games)**

Then, foes.

**Shadow (Sonic X)**

**Metarex (Sonic X)**

**Dark Legion (Archie exclusive)**

**Mammoth Mogul (Archie exclusive)**

**Ixis Naugus (Archie exclusive)**

**Destructix (Archie exclusive)**

**The Bulk (Fleetway)**

**Bowser (Olympic Games)**

Vector growled reading the names. Espio looked at Vector to see if Vector was going to burst like he did. Apparently not. Lastly were the enemies.

**Espio (Former)**

**Bowser (Olympic Games)**

**Donkey Kong (Olympic Games)**

Espio said, "Hey, putting the word former beside my name isn't actually working. Why can't they just cancel it out?"

"Actually, you can," Charmy noticed. "You see this button here? You may edit anything you want."

Vector stopped him, "No, we should leave it like this since the people out there should know about us."

The next part they went to was at Vector's first appearance. Which was at a game known as Knuckles' Chaotix.

**The Japanese manual states that after an island rises from the ocean depths, Vector travels there as he interpreted the islands sudden appearance from out of nowhere as a miracle from God.**

Vector nodded, "I remember that time. It was like, so long ago."

The last part was the newest appearance Vector had made. It was in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.

**Vector makes a cameo appearance working for G.U.N. to gather clues about the Marauders. He appears in one cutscene near the beginning in Central City.**

"Yeah, just a cameo appearance," Vector said, looking away from the screen.

Charmy mumbled, "Whatever, fat crocodile."

Vector, however, was not listening to music at that moment and shouted back, "Keep that f****** mouth of yours shut!"

That was all for Vector so they went to crocodile next. They read the behavior first.

**Crocodiles are ambush hunters, waiting for fish or land animals to come close, and then rushing out to attack.**

Sonic thought aloud, "Fish? Do we have a friend fish?"

"I hope not," Big said as his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry."

Cosmo and Vanilla stood up instantly and asked, "Who wants pie?"

"I do!" Amy, Tails and Big called. "Chao!" Cheese called too.

The duo went to bake some pie. The others turned their attention back to the computer. They read about age.

**There is no reliable way of measuring crocodile age, although several techniques are used to derive a reasonable guess. The most common method is to measure lamellar growth rings in bones and teeth.**

Silver walked over to Vector. He said, "Open your mouth and say Ahh…"

"Stop this POS (Piece of shit) now, Silver!" Vector punched Silver.

Blaze exclaimed, "How dare you punch Silver!" Just as she was about to attack, Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer.

Tails shouted, "WAIT! HOW DID WE GET HERE?"

Everyone started answering at the top of their voices and pointing fingers at themselves. Cream covered her ears and shook her head.

Knuckles stood on his chair and said, "If we all don't stop this crap now, we might never find out anything about Vector!"

Everyone sat down in silence as Sonic scrolled down to diet.

**Crocodiles eat fish, birds, mammals and occasionally smaller crocodiles.**

Everyone in the room gasped, except for Vector. The mammals stared at Vector and gulped. Vector turned around and looked at them, "What the hell, you really believe that I'll eat my best buds?"

Nobody shook their heads nor nodded. Vector sighed and said, "I give up!" He went to the next line which was in the trivia.

**Crocodiles do not have sweat glands and release heat through their mouths. They often sleep with their mouths open and may even pant like a dog.**

Silver asked, "Hey, Vector. Want to go jogging?"

"Aw, you're making me embarrass. Zip that f******mouth of yours closed and I mean it, Silver and Charmy!"

And that was all for Vector. Everyone was safe. Except for Silver and Charmy.

Vanilla and Cosmo came back with the pie.

As Tails ate his pie, he nudged Knuckles, "Knuckles, you've been very quiet today. What's wrong?"

"I think Silver has gone too far."

"As in?"

"He always is the one which makes us feel angry."

"So?"

"So, the next time, let's search for Silver. What do you think?"

"It depends on everyone's decision. You have already made it pass, you shouldn't be so afraid anymore. I have a feeling I am next."

Knuckles placed his arm around Tails shoulder and sighed, "We'll see, Tails. We'll see…"

**Yeah, that's the third chapter. So, who do you think will be next? Press that button down there to tell me…**


	4. Who is it now?

FastReader22: I'm sincerely sorry for not updating this for so long. If you saw the notice I had put up on my profile you'll know why. Oh yeah, I also found another FanFictioner who wrote a fic on SonicPedia. Just a shoutout to you (I forgot the user's name) good luck on your fic! Thanks everyone for reviewing, enjoy the chapter.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Big, Cosmo and Vanilla were all crowding around the computer. They were going to invite more people to come, but no more than fourteen people could squeeze to see the computer screen. Luckily, the computer was the new Apple computer which had widescreen.

Sonic said, "Okay, so three of us have already been "found"."

"Who is next?" Amy asked.

Cream thought silently, _Could it finally be my turn?_

Charmy, Blaze and Tails were chosen but no one could make a decision. Therefore, they decided to draw straws. You know the boring draw straws thing, right?

"No…" Blaze groaned as she stared at her straw. "You all better keep your mouths shut."

Tails silently went to Wikipedia and typed in 'CATS'. Silver grinned to himself. Big whispered something in Tails's ear. Vector and Charmy exchanged glances.

Tails backspaced 'CATS' and typed in 'BLAZE THE CAT'.

**Blaze is a princess and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that held by Knuckles.**

Nobody gave any comment. It was not much of a surprise to them anyways. Next was about her attire.

**She wears gloves similar to those worn by Sonic, only there's fuzzy lining on the cuffs. Her shoes have the same motif as Sonic's, but they have fuzzy lining and are high-heeled.**

Sonic looked down at him and then at Blaze. Nobody dared make a sound because they knew she would turn herself into Burning Blaze. They scrolled down to Sonic Rivals: Zero Gravity.

**While not being a part of the storyline, Blaze appears as an unlockable racer. Her type of character is Speed and she also bears an outfit similar to her Olympic Games appearance**.

"Which looks like…?" Knuckles asked out loud, getting a glare from Blaze. His question was soon answered.

**Her outfit is not her "princess clothes", instead she wears sports clothing.**

Charmy thought, '_Blaze is pretty much as boring as me. Or not?_' He looked at the line shown on the screen.

**Blaze is somewhat shy and withdrawn when meeting strangers. But that doesn't let this prevent her from fulfilling her mission. Her lifestyle is incredibly similar to Knuckles', meaning Blaze is as anti-social and as shy as he is, and often finds it hard to open up and talk to people.**

Cream whispered to Vanilla, "Blaze has a lot of similarity to a lot of people."

Vanilla nodded and whispered back, "Maybe she has a similarity with you too." She glanced at the screen.

Cosmo said softly, "Blaze isn't that shy."

"Because you guys aren't strangers," Espio replied. Tails scrolled down again to Weaknesses.

**It takes a while for Blaze to trust other people as shown in **_**Sonic Rush**_**, which slowly displays her gradual trust of both Sonic and Cream. Blaze prefers to work alone but this can sometimes lead her to trouble. Blaze also has a short temper which can also lead her to trouble.**

Silver said boldly, "I agree with you one hundred percent!"

"You—"

"Wait! There's more!" Silver said, grinning and scrolling down to the Blaze's next few weaknesses.

**Blaze is afraid of heights. Blaze is also rumored that she might have a phobia of water since she couldn't swim like Sonic in the Sonic Rush Games and it is said that most cats are afraid of Water (and the fact she controls fire). However this could be false since in **_**Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games**_** she could swim without a life jacket, unlike Sonic who is scared of water himself.**

"That's all!" Silver said as he sat down.

Blaze's lips quivered. As she took out the Sol Emeralds, Amy, Cream and Sonic quickly calm her down. She said some words about Silver and his behavior. As that happened, Tails, Big, Cosmo and Vector were talking about who to choose next.

"Possibly Cosmo."

"Not possibly, it's confirmed Cosmo."

"Hey! What about Charmy?"

"Wait a minute, if Blaze is going to show the identity of a cat, what about me?" Big asked. Blaze and the others came back so his question was left unanswered.

They went to Friends and Allies.

Cream the Rabbit (Good Friend)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Close friend, Partner in combat)

Silver the Hedgehog (Partner in combat, best friend and possible love interest) (Sonic '06 only)

Miles "Tails" Prower (Good friend)

Knuckles the Echidna (maybe)

Marine the Raccoon (Friend, but can be annoying)

Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Universe only)

Amy Rose

Cheese the Chao

Gardon the Koala

Mephiles the Dark (formerly) (Sonic '06 only)

And then they went to check out her rivals.

Princess Daisy (Mario and Sonic series only)

Knuckles the Echidna (Due to his actions against her)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Formerly)

Vector said to himself, "It's not Knuckles, it's Silver. Her 'possible love interest'." He took a peek at Blaze then at Silver.

The other things were boring to them so they went straight to the end where they could check out her trivia.

**Blaze is called **_**Sir**_** Percival in Sonic and Black Knight, but she is female. Blaze the Cat somewhat resembles the Pokémon, ****Espeon.** **If Blaze is tapped in the bottom screen with the stylus during gameplay in Sonic Rush, she seems to do something very unusual. She jumps like a frightened cat, and then she gets mad at you while she steps one foot against the ground and then turns her back at you while tapping her foot.**

Silver, Vector, Knuckles and Charmy burst out laughing madly. She called them a f****** group of people and even stormed out the room. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream could not hold their laughter too and laughed by a bit. Vanilla, Espio, Big and Cosmo did not smile at all.

"Boy, mommy! You sure can hold your laughter!" Cream smiled.

Vector snapped his fingers. "Hey! Since Blaze isn't here to see what cats can do, let's keep it for next time."

"Yeah, when Big gets his turn," nodded Knuckles.

Sonic agreed, "Great idea! Now somebody, go get Blaze before she comes back and burn the place down!"

Most of them went to find Blaze while three people were discussing about who should go next.

"I think Big. He and Blaze are both cats so we could kill two birds with one stone."

"No, Charmy should be next. He is the only one in Chaotix who hasn't been…discovered."

"About time we let Cream find out about herself. Give the little girl a chance."

"We'll find out next time. Now, we'll just have to make sure Blaze forgets about everything."

"Yeah."

"Fine."

**A/N So, we didn't get to find out about cats, only Blaze. Who should be next? Why should they be next? And send it your ideas to the next chapter. Do all that by pressing that button down there. Thanks!**


End file.
